


Flatmates With Benefits

by TwentyNickels



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Friends With Benefits, Quarantine, Rimming, Under-negotiated Kink, University AU, Virginity, hypersexual dorothea, light exhibitionism, newly sexual edelgard, pent-up urges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyNickels/pseuds/TwentyNickels
Summary: Locked in Quarantine with her flatmate Dorothea, Edelgard faces several new feelings and tries Dorothea's help to process them. When Dorothea presents her with a proposition she hadn't expected, things take a turn.---Or, Edelgard's sex drive is through the roof for the first time in her life and Dorothea finds a way to help. (Sex.)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 29
Kudos: 169





	1. First Time

Edelgard was in a bad place.

She had a life that was carefully curated between university, extra-curriculars, and just enough social time for those connections she made to grow stronger in case she ever needed them. All in all, she was a model law student. Of course, all of that went out the window when Quarantine came.

She did her best to persevere, which was her way, but as time went on all the carefully laid plans and all the cracks in her armor ended up breaking her down in unexpected ways. Some of these were benign, like her new fascination with handmade crafts and the myriad new tools that were piled high in a quarantine-designated corner of her closet. Some of them were rough. Being the person she was, crying wasn’t something that she allowed herself to do. A life in law meant that she would often face places where crying would only be a detriment, and so she had weeded it out in preparation for the future. The weeds had other intentions. For the first couple of weeks she made excuses to her flatmate, but these days she only rose and walked to her room to have a cry whenever she needed.

All of these were manageable and, in many ways, necessary; she had been meaning to address her emotional state at some point and she imagined a tapestry or knitted cap might make a fetching gift for her friends and acquaintances, which would further strengthen those bonds. What was getting out of control was the yearning.

Sex had never been a meaningful part of her life. Whenever an urge came, she could either ignore it until it passed or, if things were a bit more pressing, she had managed to learn to help herself, though she had never been particularly good at it seeing as she practiced four times a year. Five if it was a particularly interesting year. It wasn’t that she didn’t have urges for other people, she did find many suitors quite fetching. It was just that she had little time and if she were to be bogged down by feelings and a relationship it might alter her trajectory a bit too much; people had their own gravity and something as innocuous as a booty call might become more and she had no space in her calendar for that.

But these days she had no calendar and her body was being especially disobedient. She touched herself in the first week, thinking to stave her libido off for the agreed-upon three months her body afforded her. The very next night she did it again. By the third night she tried to fight it and by the fifth night she had surrendered to fact that touching herself was just part of her routine while in Quarantine.

If that’s where it ended, she might have been fine remaining the same Edelgard who had insisted her way into reading her application to the college board in person. But in the fourth week she was no longer able to satisfy herself. She had mastered touching herself, but it was like scratching her arm to try and fix an itch on her calf. Impossible and frustrating.

Week six was when she broke down.

Dorothea, her flatmate, was sitting at the kitchen table eating her considerable breakfast of eggs and bacon and she smiled as Edelgard entered in her t-shirt and shorts, which was a far downgrade from her customary fully put-together version she presented, even in her own home.

“Edie!” She cooed. “You’re finally comfortable enough around me to wear your pajamas!”

“Oh,” Edelgard glanced down at herself and blushed, shaking her head. “Oh, I’m really not I’ll just be right b-” She turned to hurry back into her room, mentally rebuking herself for the utter faux pas.

“Edelgard?”

“Yes?” Edelgard asked, turning in place despite wishing she could just bolt. Dorothea’s face was the perfect portrait of concern, her dark brown curls falling over her white t-shirt.

“You’ve been acting strange and I’ve been trying to give you space, because of course you have we’re in strange, awful times. But, dear, I also know you’ll never ask for my help so I’m going to just come out with it: What’s wrong?” Edelgard wanted to squirm beneath the question, but she steeled herself instead; to back down from a direct question wouldn’t behoove who she wanted to be and so she looked into Dorothea’s beautiful, brown eyes and burst into tears. Dorothea’s arms encircled her and the scent of her vanilla shampoo and lavender bodywash made her head spin in her soft flatmate’s embrace. She hated every minute of crying, but she had to admit the embrace was nice, even if she couldn’t ask for it. She was starting to feel better when she warmth of Dorothea’s body began to set her own off and she gently extracted herself from Dorothea’s grasp. She turned to flee into her room, but Dorothea caught her forearm in a firm hold. “Edelgard, please. You leapt off an edge and I don’t even know why. I need you to talk to me. I care about you.”

“How do you do it?” Edelgard asked and Dorothea frowned at her, letting go in her confusion.

“Do what?” She asked and Edelgard, free to flee, stood her ground against her own better judgment.

“You’re someone who loves to go on dates and who ends all her retellings with a wink and, ‘and you can guess what happened after.’” This had become Dorothea’s catchphrase when she realized it made Edelgard blush but not excuse herself to her room. “How are you… surviving this?”

“Oh,” Dorothea said, blinking a few times as if she might dispel the illusion that was masquerading as her flatmate. “Well, do you want the honest answer? It might make you blush, but I can’t think of a way around it.”

“Please?” Edelgard asked. Dorothea’s brow furrowed and she looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but blessedly she nodded slowly and answered.

“I masturbate, often.” She said plainly and without a hint of red to her cheeks. Edelgard blushed but she pushed on because if she retreated she wouldn’t ever let this conversation get this far again and she needed help.

“I’m trying that!”

“How often is often?” Dorothea asked. Her face was all concern and attention, not a smirk in sight. It was at that moment that Edelgard decided she had underestimated her flatmate. Yes, she lived for a cheap, dirty joke but she apparently knew her audience. She felt a fresh wave of shame at that realization.

“Once a night,” Edelgard said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and only holding eye contact by sheer force of will.

“That’s fairly often,” Dorothea confirmed without judgment and Edelgard breathed a sigh of relief. She was worried Dorothea would think less of her for doing it so often- “I’ve been up to twice, three times a day in Quar,” Dorothea said and Edelgard’s eyes went wide.

“Three? How do you…find the time?”

“I have-” Dorothea pursed her lips and gently reached out for Edelgard’s hand. Edelgard, too stunned and out of her comfort zone to resist, allowed her hand to be taken as Dorothea led her to the couch where she sat both of them with a cushion between for distance. Dorothea folded one knee under herself as she turned her body towards Edelgard, who kept her knees primly together and her posture absolutely straight, something Dorothea used to make fun of until she realized Edelgard was only confused by it. “Okay, I have several toys I use and they make the job quicker, to answer your question. But I think this is deeper than a mechanical question - what’s the real problem?” Edelgard took a deep breath and let it out through her nose before continuing.

“I’m not a person with urges. Or rather, I am but I do not let them dictate my life. More often than not I ignore them and the times that I do end up doing… that. Well, it’s in the single digits.”

“Single digits per month?” Dorothea asked, a slight lilt the only hint to her confusion as her face was all attention and concern. A person might get lost in that attention, Edelgard thought to herself and forced her mind back on track.

“Per year.”

“Oh.” Dorothea said, her eyes going slightly wider. “Well,” She said without skipping a beat. “That would explain-” _Please don’t say why I’m such a prude._ Edelgard thought. “Why you’re so concerned now.”

“Yes,” Edelgard confirmed. “I…Don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“Well,” Dorothea said, crossing her arms and leaning her back against the armrest as she considered. “Maybe it’s got something to do with the way Quar’s slowed the world down to a crawl. I mean, momentum’s a thing, right? You go fast enough long enough and you can outrun your worries and all the things you oughtta work out. But right now we all slowed to a dead stop and so we have to deal with all of those things at once.”

“You think my low libido is something I needed to work out?” Edelgard asked and Dorothea’s face was an even mix of horror and anger.

“God no!” She said. “Oh Edie, I’m sorry. Frankly, it’s no one’s business what you do with your own body. If you never had any urges that would be fine. And if you were hypersexual like me, well, that would be okay too. There’s no wrong way.”

“Then why do I feel so…” Edelgard frowned, looking for the right words and coming up so empty.

“Unfulfilled?”

“Yes!” Edelgard said. “I never needed it before, but now I…” She bit her lip. “I keep thinking what I need might be another person and that’s ridiculous because that’s not even something I can have right now. And it’s not something I usually want, so I think Quarantine is just scrambling my sensors.”

“You could always try it,” Dorothea said, her voice as calm and reasonable as it had been this whole conversation despite her stating an impossibility.

“No, I refuse to break Quarantine. Even if the University tried to call me back, I might consider taking another year on my major just-”

“Edie, that’s very good of you, but that’s not what I meant.”

“I…” Edelgard frowned. “What?” Dorothea broke eye contact, which set Edelgard’s red flags up and she blushed deep red as she started to see the picture. Dorothea, unable to meet her eyes in this exact moment, missed the cue and Edelgard couldn’t speak if she tried. She didn’t try.

“We’re in strange, awful times. The world’s going to hell in at least all the cardinal directions and that was the first hug I had in six weeks.” She paused, taking a deep breath and finally meeting Edelgard’s eyes. “But those are all excuses. I would offer this regardless: If you want to experiment, my door is open.”

“I…” Edelgard knew it was vital to respond in a way that was neither hurtful nor dismissive, but just now the best she could do was a diversion. “I… Didn’t know you thought of me that way.”

“I think of everyone that way,” Dorothea smirked, regaining a slight touch of her mischief as Edelgard sunk deeper into crisis. “Well, that’s an exaggeration, but my friends at least.”

“Your friends?” Edelgard asked, meaning to express surprise at being considered her friend. Mercifully, Dorothea misunderstood.

“Yes, I seem to lack the thing that says, ‘you shouldn’t sleep with friends.’ Or rather, I have it flipped the wrong way. I think the nicer people are, the more I want them around the more I want…” She trailed off before she made Edelgard blush more, which was good because she was approaching critical mass.

“But…me?” Edelgard asked. “I…”

“You’re beautiful and you are so passionate about your beliefs. Your whole life is geared around this masterwork of a career and you’re going to be so great at it. I’m thrilled just to know you and how can someone not find that attractive?” She asked. Edelgard swallowed, feeling momentarily like the world was no longer real and that she was about to wake up. When she failed to wake up she cleared her throat.

“I’m not sure that I like women.” Edelgard confessed.

“That’s fair!” Dorothea said. “If you’re not interested, I really don’t mind at all. You’re perfectly free to say no. But, if you think that question might be better answered with experimentation, well. My lab is right across the hall.” Edelgard laughed in shock and Dorothea grinned at her. She was always so pleased when she managed to make Edelgard laugh. The girl was charming, Edelgard gave her that. And her social bonds all spoke of Dorothea in hushed tones as if they were high schoolers with a crush rather than grown adults. She would be in good company.

“But what if…” Edelgard paused as she heard herself. Was she really considering this? Well, people experimented at University, right? And maybe Dorothea didn’t go to the same school as her, but even so. Besides, she had to at least get one Quarantine mistake, right? Everyone else seemed to be making at least one. “What if I end up not being able to…” She took a deep breath, clearing her throat. “Return the favor?”

“Oh, we’re already thinking of what we’ll be doing, are we?” Dorothea asked, a slight purr in her voice. Usually it was teasing to punctuate a dirty joke. Just now Edelgard understood why she was so well practiced at it and how effective it was.

“I’m interested,” Edelgard confirmed and then, blushing added, “I think you’re a good person who I won’t mind being my first.” She worried Dorothea might balk at her having had no partners before, but she took it in stride. That might have irritated her, but the warm smile in response made her feel things she hadn’t ever felt about her flatmate before.

“In that case, let’s not worry about me. If you enjoy yourself and you want to try again another time we can get into other things. But I have a singular goal of giving you a nice experience. Does that sound nice and low pressure enough?”

“It does,” Edelgard said, biting her lip. “But it sounds a little selfish.”

“Sex is always a little selfish. But that desire to be selfless does go a long way when the tables flip. Trust me, I expect to enjoy it very much.”

“Okay,” Edelgard said, trying to take in all of the data she could.

“Do you trust me?”

“I do,” Edelgard replied without hesitation. It surprised her, but only a little; Dorothea was very good to her and was a wonderful flatmate.

“Then let me take the lead and if there’s anything you want or don’t like, do feel free to tell me.” She gently grasped Edelgard’s hand and stood. The white-haired law student rose and let herself be led to Dorothea’s bedroom, which was beautifully arranged, the sign of someone who had moved quite often and knew exactly what they needed. Dorothea sat her down on the bed and sat next to her, never letting go of her hand. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” Dorothea asked and Edelgard nodded. She wished she had worn nicer clothes to breakfast, but before she could consider her perfect outfit, Dorothea’s soft, warm lips pressed against hers.

She pressed her mouth back against Dorothea’s, experimenting with the pressure and doing her best to mimic her flatmate’s technique. There was something here that was meant to feel nice and, she decided, in a way it was. Her face hadn’t ever been this close to someone else’s except for family when she kissed them goodbye. She was trying to figure out what about it was the sensual part when Dorothea’s fingers slid gently into her hair, lightly running her fingertips along Edelgard’s scalp and sending shivers down her spine as Dorothea’s mouth kissed her over and over. She understood in a flash of heat that it was the hunger more than the act that people liked, almost more symbolics and intent. She wondered how much of sex was like that when Dorothea’s mouth disappointingly vanished, forcing a sound from Edelgard’s lips that she hadn’t ever uttered in front of another person, a soft, unhappy thing that seemed to please Dorothea, who stroked a thumb across Edelgard’s cheek as she looked longingly into Edelgard’s pale eyes.

“How are you doing?” She asked and Edelgard nodded.

“Good,” She said.

“Good,” Dorothea smiled, giving Edelgard a gentle, perfunctory kiss to punctuate her word with affection. Edelgard swooned a little and moaned in surprise as Dorothea slipped her tongue briefly into her mouth, swiping it across her tongue and sparking another shiver from the intimacy. Dorothea winked as she pulled back to an inch away. “Just a taste. I’m going to keep going,” She said.

“Please,” Edelgard asked before she could stop herself. Dorothea’s eyebrow rose and she grinned.

“Remember that word, dear.” She said and leaned in. Edelgard expected her to kiss her mouth again, but was surprised to find Dorothea’s lips against her neck, soft, sweet kisses dotting their way across it until she found a sensitive spot that made Edelgard gasp and she maddeningly began to roll her tongue across it, making Edelgard’s breathing hitch. She could feel her flatmate smiling against her skin, but the fire she was stoking said to let her have her pleasure at her expense; if this continued, she would let her have everything. She realized quickly that giving into this would free her of all of her thoughts in a way touching herself rarely did and that was more the reason to continue. The only problem was that she was feeling so hot.

“Please?” Edelgard asked, experimenting with the word. Dorothea looked up at her, eyebrows raised. She licked her lips and rose to Edelgard’s face, grasping her chin and kissing her lips harder than before, which only increased Edelgard’s perception of being consumed by this woman and stoked her desire to let it happen.

“Please what, darling?” Dorothea asked. Her voice had transformed from the affectation-laden teasing place it was usually in and had become pure honey, deep and rich. It drove her mad.

“Please, I…” Edelgard bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing. “I’m so worked up, I…”

“No more foreplay?” Dorothea asked and Edelgard nodded.

“Please?” She asked and Dorothea bit her lip before kissing Edelgard hard and straddling her hips, hooking both thumbs into both Edelgard’s shorts and the waistband of her panties.

“Okay?” Dorothea asked and Edelgard nodded quickly. Dorothea moved down and, in a single, fluid motion pulled Edelgard’s soaked clothes from her body, leaving her bottomless in a t-shirt, her soaked folds absolutely chilly in the air conditioned room. There were so many things to think, so many new experiences to take in but as Dorothea dropped to her knees and grabbed Edelgard’s thighs to pull her to the edge of the bed, the only one she could think was, _she sees me, she’s looking at it and she’s about to-_ “Okay?” Dorothea asked, her breath inches from Edelgard.

“Please!” Edelgard asked, her voice higher than she meant it. Dorothea grinned and leaned forward. Edelgard felt a soft, cool mouth press against where she needed it the most and the next thing she knew she was having an orgasm. She arched her back, dug her fingers into the sheets, dug her feet into the bed and involuntarily raised her hips forward, demanding more of whatever was happening to her as her mind blanked. This was nothing like doing it yourself. Even if she could bring herself to orgasm as fast, there was nothing like the way Dorothea’s hands grasped her ass, pressing furrows into skin that hadn’t ever been touched by anyone else, grabbing, holding, pulling Edelgard’s sex- her pussy, as Dorothea would call it, into her mouth demanding that Edelgard’s pleasure continue as long as it could inside of her mouth. And right where her orgasm was meant to be tapering off, she felt something rising in her again. She was- god, orgasm didn’t cover it, there was something obscene in the way Dorothea was forcing her over the edge again in her mouth, forcing her to cum in Dorothea’s mouth. That thought as well as Dorothea’s skilled tongue sent her toppling over the edge of another orgasm, cumming and bucking her hips as she grabbed Dorothea’s hair and rode out a second, smaller wave that was just the right size to feel the way Dorothea’s mouth sucked, the way her tongue flicked over her clit with abandon as if she were made to do it. Dimly, she realized she had been screaming.

As Edelgard’s body relaxed, Dorothea let go of her rear and let her hips descend to the bed where she was breathing heavily. Dorothea was softly kissing along her outer labia, which was sweet but just now she needed her closer. She pushed gently on Dorothea’s forehead and her flatmate receeded. She dropped her hand and bucked her hips in shock as Dorothea’s tongue flicked across her oversensitive clit in a parting lick.

When Dorothea dropped into bed next to her, Edelgard was still breathing heavily.

“How was that?” Dorothea asked and Edelgard gave her a soft laugh.

“I suspect you might be able to ask any of our neighbors.”

“Maybe,” Dorothea asked, smiling. “But I want to hear it from you.”

“That was incredible.” Edelgard replied, realizing it would help her flatmate- was that even an adequate term anymore? She pouted, which wasn’t something she had any practice at but she hoped it was at least passable. “Except for that last thing.”

“Oh,” Dorothea said, wincing. “Sorry, I… That’s the sort of thing I forget to ask about, I’m sorry Edie-”

“I was kidding,” Edelgard said gently. “If you don’t do it next time I’m going to be very disappointed.”

“Next time, you say?” Dorothea asked, a grin on her lips. “I was that good, then?”

“That was the best thing that’s happened in months.”

“Months plural?”

“I said what I said.” Edelgard said and Dorothea laughed. “What… are we, though? We went through all of that and I was too impassioned to realize we might have stopped to have that discussion.”

“I’m not picky,” Dorothea smiled. “We can start at FWBs and if we’re happy there we can stay there. Personally, I’m more than happy there. This was a real treat for me.”

“That’s…” Edelgard frowned, working out the letters.

“Is that not okay?” Dorothea frowned in turn.

“Flatmates With Benefits?” Edelgard asked, deciding that might be the most likely version of the acronym; her school had trained her in acronyms and it seemed likely- until Dorothea burst out laughing.

“Friends!” She said. “Friends with benefits!”

“Oh,” Edelgard blushed. “I… Dorothea, I’m sorry I didn’t mean-” She stammered, stunned by her lack of decorum. She usually avoided calling Dorothea her flatmate, but she was that. Did it sound callous? But Dorothea was laughing so hard she was beginning to assume the fetal position.

“Okay,” She said, calming herself down and wiping a tear from her eyes. “Okay, Edie if you don’t at least promote me to friend after cumming in my mouth-”

“I do!” Edelgard said, her face burning. “You are, I mean!” The embarrassment coupled with the lewd sentence aloud and the realization that yes, she did in fact do that, made her lean close. Dorothea smiled, pulling Edelgard into an embrace. Edelgard rested her head on Dorothea’s chest, right against her breast. That was the moment she remembered Dorothea wasn’t wearing a bra and found that she had indeed enjoyed herself as Edelgard’s lips brushed against her hard nipple through the thin shirt. Dorothea hissed and Edelgard felt her fingers flex against her head.

“Edie, dear-”

“Sorry!” Edelgard said, her mouth still too close, earning a shiver from Dorothea who laughed, scooting down so that Edelgard’s face was in line with hers.

“Listen, I don’t mind but unless you’re ready for round two, maybe be careful about where you put your mouth, flatmate with benefits.”

“Oh god,” Edelgard groaned, burying her face in her hands. “I’m never living that down, am I?”

“No, my dear,” Dorothea grinned as she held Edelgard in a warm embrace. “You are not.”


	2. A Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard wakes the next morning wondering if everything was a dream. She gets a text and a nude suggesting the exact opposite and then a challenge she can't turn down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut. If I write another I'll probably add more actual emotional dynamics but for the moment both they and I are too horny to have much by way of conversation. 
> 
> Additional tags for this chapter:
> 
> Dom/sub tones, commanding, under negotiated forced orgasm, rimming, I guess you could say a touch of exhibitionism? Horny women being extremely horny. 
> 
> I just thought about all the other fics I want to update that say they might and never do and realized I had the capacity to write another chapter tonight. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Edelgard returned to her room awkwardly after the previous night. In truth, she wasn’t able to get out of her own head. Dorothea was so bright and sunny and eventually she was going to see that Edelgard was none of those things. It wasn’t that she disliked her flatmate- her friend, rather. It was just that she was worried that Dorothea might expect more from her emotionally as they delved into a more physical relationship, to see sides of Edelgard that she simply did not have. And so she had returned to bed on shaky legs, insisting she could do it, and had fallen asleep almost immediately upon hitting her pillow.

And now she woke to the light of a ten am sun and she wondered if, perhaps, last night had simply been a particularly wet dream. Certainly it couldn’t have happened, could it? Dorothea was flirty, sure, but Edelgard was not that kind of person, lacked the bravery to- her phone buzzed and she let out a high pitched “eek,” blushing and hoping Dorothea hadn’t heard her. Speak of the devil. She picked up her phone to see that it was her flatmate who had texted her.

“Are you still interested in what we talked about last night? If not, I thought it might be easier to tell me in text so I can pretend like nothing happened.” Dorothea wrote and Edelgard blushed, several hard truths slamming into her like so many arrows. One, last night happened. Two, that meant she had earnestly confessed how much she masturbated to another human being. And three, Dorothea had actually made her cum in her mouth. Her face was on fire and she had no idea what to do. Her phone buzzed again and she grimaced. “No pressure, but if you’re still deciding do you mind if I send you a NSFW photo? I woke up extremely… well. And thought you might like it.” Edelgard began to type before she could think better of it.

“Please?” She texted, hitting send and immediately feeling ashamed. She never begged, never- the photo came in immediately and she gasped. Dorothea was naked, her soft breasts bathed in natural light, her long, brown hair cascading around her pillow, and a pleasant smile on her face, as if she knew Edelgard was looking and enjoying what she saw. Transcending all of her shame, Edelgard felt heat spread from her stomach between her legs and across her chest to her neck. She bit her lip. “I’m still interested.” Edelgard said and Dorothea sent her a laughing emoji. Edelgard blushed.

“Can I interest you in a little game, then? More of a challenge, really.” Dorothea asked and Edelgard’s stomach did a flip.

“Tell me and we’ll see.” She returned.

“I want you to come to breakfast in a t-shirt and your underwear.” Dorothea sent and Edelgard swallowed. “I can come out naked if that helps you decide.” Dorothea’s second message red and Edelgard felt her body nearly catch fire.

“That’s too soon.” Edelgard said.

“Okay!” Dorothea replied. “No worries, sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“No, I meant too soon to see you naked. I’ll play my part.” Edelgard sent and then slipped her phone under her pillow, standing up and looking down at herself. Well, she should at least brush her teeth and comb her hair if she wasn’t going to get ready. By the time her hair was brushed out she was getting cold feet, but she steeled herself, treating this like every moment she had been intimidated at Uni and she walked into the kitchen in her t-shirt and panties. The panties she had chosen were lace and Dorothea could see through them at the right angle, but she had already seen her up close, it wasn’t a big deal. Or so she thought. Dorothea stood there in a pair of tight jeans and a tight, black shirt, tucked in and accentuating the soft curves of her figure. She looked Edelgard up and down.

“What would it cost you to make that your permanent outfit?” Dorothea asked, grinning. “Sorry, what I meant to say is, good morning, Edie, you are looking absolutely lovely.”

“Lovely,” Edelgard repeated, keeping her posture perfect as she walked to the table to sit down, crossing her legs under it as her body burned with embarrassment. She ignored it. “That’s something for pretty dresses and an excellent hairstyle, isn’t it?”

“Mmm,” Dorothea considered. “I disagree, your legs look-” Edelgard blushed, her eyes catching the edge of the table as if it were completely interesting. She glanced up at Dorothea, however, as she caught herself mid-sentence. “Anyway!” She said, changing the subject with a hard turn, apparently sensing Edelgard’s lapse of comfort. “I made us breakfast. Well, I have already eaten mine, but,” She walked to the kitchen to pick up a plate and deposited a perfectly cooked omelette in front of her. “Eggplant and feta,” Dorothea said and Edelgard gave a soft groan as the scent hit her. She picked up her fork and frowned as Dorothea sat across from her.

“Are you not going to eat?” Edelgard asked. “I mean, it seems rude to just eat in front of you.”

“It’s funny you say that, Edie,” Dorothea said in a tone that made Edelgard press her legs together a little harder. “I was thinking I might have you for brunch if you’re interested.”

“Is that why you…” Edelgard cleared her throat.

“Oh no, I wanted to see you in at most your underwear all day,” Dorothea smiled. “But now I’ve seen you, is the problem.” She wet her lips. “So, would you like to cum in my mouth?” Edelgard shivered, nodding and Dorothea smiled prettily. “Would you mind sliding your panties to your ankles for me?”

“What?” Edelgard asked, surprised by the request. “I…”

“I could do it,” Dorothea agreed. “But I think you might enjoy taking commands and I want to see. You’re a very task oriented person, aren’t you? Fond of praise?” She swallowed under Dorothea’s reading and she set her fork down, reaching down and hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, sliding them down before she could have any competing thoughts. “Good girl,” Dorothea said and Edelgard shocked both of them by moaning. Dorothea smiled. “Hand me your panties, please?” She asked and Edelgard reached down to pick them up, handing them over. Dorothea held them up, looking over them and clicking her tongue. “Wow, very pretty, did you want to impress me?” Edelgard nodded, her brain becoming absolute mush. How had Dorothea known something about her that even she didn’t? Experience? “I’m very impressed. Now Edie, pick up your fork and try to enjoy your meal, but spread your legs wide for me, won’t you? If it doesn’t make you feel slutty, it’s not far enough.” Edelgard whimpered, spreading her legs and then, thinking about what Dorothea had said, she spread them as far as they could go. Dorothea got to her knees and Edelgard could no longer see her, she only picked up her fork and tried to take a bite. The second her fork met the plate, Dorothea’s tongue met her clit and she gasped. “God, you’re soaking and you’re so fucking hard.” Dorothea moaned, her tongue licking down her lips and toying with her opening. Edelgard shivered and Dorothea kissed her inner thigh. “Eat, darling.” Edelgard took a shaky breath and moaned around a bite of omelette as Dorothea’s tongue slowly worked her opening, lavishing attention on it and gently pressing her tongue into it as Edelgard took another bite. The food was actually very good, but it was extremely hard to focus.

After a minute of this, taking small enough bites that she wasn’t worried about choking if Dorothea changed it up she realized Dorothea had no intentions of finishing her off, at least not until she finished her meal. Satisfied by the realization, she let satisfaction overwhelm her, moaning every time Dorothea pulled her tongue out and flattened it so she could drag it across all of Edelgard’s lips and then back down, moaning around another bite as her eyes rolled back. Finally, she dropped her fork and Dorothea pulled away, leaving Edelgard’s vulva soaking wet and rapidly cooling in the air conditioned apartment. Dorothea stood up and smiled.

“Did you have a nice meal?” She asked and Edelgard nodded. She hadn’t had an orgasm, but her mind had still found a post-orgasm space, as if Dorothea’s simple, casual licking had brought her into a permanently horny space. She rarely used the word horny to describe herself but it was the only thing that felt correct. She wanted attention, wanted- “Edie, darling.” Dorothea said. “Use your words.”

“It was very good.” Edelgard said after a moment’s consideration.

“Take your shirt off for me,” Dorothea said, smiling as she added. “Please.” Edelgard swallowed but nodded, grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head, leaving her completely naked in front of her flatmate. Friend! How did she keep forgetting that? “Now, are you ready to see me naked, dear?”

“Please,” Edelgard said, her eyes drifting to Dorothea’s tight top. Dorothea laughed, untucking her shirt and pulling it over her head. Edelgard blushed as her roommate’s perfect, soft breasts greeted her for the second time that day. She wiped her mouth, realizing with horror that she had been salivating.

“Edie,” Dorothea said. “Are you ready to help me out?” She unbuttoned her pants and Edelgard nodded so eagerly she shocked herself. “Oh, you really want to see me cum, don’t you?” She asked teasingly, unzipping her jeans. Edelgard’s hand moved between her legs as she saw Dorothea’s lack of panties.

“Holy shit.” She whispered.

“Oh?” Dorothea asked, grinning. “You like that? It always makes me feel sexier not wearing anything underneath, but if I do it all day I get way too horny to function.” Edelgard’s eyes were glued to her mound, visible through her open fly, soft, brown curls against pale skin. “Come here,” Dorothea said as she walked around the table, pointing to the ground before her. “Kneel for me, like I’ve done twice for you.” Edelgard blushed but nodded, climbing off of her seat and kneeling in front of Dorothea, who stepped closer, her exposed mound only inches from Edelgard’s face. She smiled, pulling her pants down and wiggling out of them. The moment she stepped out of them, she stepped forward again, her wet lips only a centimeter from Edelgard’s mouth. Edelgard leaned forward and did what instinct told her: she buried her face against her friend’s mound, cheeks and chin pressing into soft skin, musk flooding her nose, salty fluid filling her mouth as she ran her tongue across Dorothea’s opening. Dorothea moaned.

“I want you to know,” Dorothea said, a little breathless as Edelgard tried to mimic everything Dorothea had done to her, running her tongue from opening to clit and down again. Dorothea’s hips jerked a little as Edelgard’s tongue touched her clit and she gently slid her fingers into her hair. “I imagined you like this so many times since we’ve been roommates.” Edelgard blushed, looking up at Dorothea to see she was staring down at her. Something about the position, about feeling like she was serving, pleasing her friend rather than the dignity she tried to hold in daily life made her slide her fingers between her own legs, rubbing her opening with two fingers and slipping them in with a moan. “You’re so pretty and so kind and you couldn’t even tell I genuinely wanted to fuck you.” Dorothea moaned as Edelgard caught her clit between her lips, sucking slowly. She gently pushed her head lower. “Good girl, but don’t make me cum yet.” She bit her lip. “Do you mind if I turn around?” Edelgard shook her head, rubbing her clit quickly with her thumb at the thought of seeing Dorothea’s ass. She had always admired it, though mostly aesthetically. She knew it was something people who liked women would lust after, especially the way it looked in tight jeans and leggings, but at this moment, her mouth full of her friend’s taste, naked on her knees rubbing the hell out of her clit in her kitchen it sounded like the only thing she wanted.

Dorothea turned around, her round ass in a perfect bubble as she bent over, her hands on the wall, swaying her ass lightly, tantalizingly.

“This is the position I always cum imagining you eating me in, it feels so dirty.” Dorothea moaned and Edelgard leaned in. She hesitated, finding no way to position herself that didn’t make her bury her nose between her friend’s ass. Though, after considering it, she realized she didn’t mind all that much. And so she leaned in, her nose pressing against her ass, her tongue sliding into Dorothea, who moaned and arched her back. She started to rub her clit. “God, just keep licking,” She hissed. “I’m so close.”

“Can I-” Edelgard said, stopping as she realized what she was going to say, though her fingers continued to work her clit and she was so damned close as well.

“Can you…?” Dorothea asked, her fingers freezing.

“Lick your…” Edelgard blushed, unable to find a way to say it that was at all dignified.

“Ass?” Dorothea guessed.

“Sorry,” Edelgard winced. It sounded so-

“If you really want to, please do it.” Dorothea moaned. “Oh my god I never even fantasized about that.”

“Does it even feel good?” Edelgard asked, feeling self-conscious.

“I’ve never tried it.” Dorothea said, swaying her ass. “Your choice.” Edelgard swallowed and, in a moment of bravery, leaned forward and ran her tongue not just across the soft picker of her friend’s ass, but all the way up between her cheeks. Dorothea moaned. “Oh my god, Edie, lower please?” Her fingers stopped and Edelgard had a flash of insight that she didn’t want to cum without feeling more. And so she obliged, her tongue licking across Dorothea’s other hole. Dorothea’s head hit the wall and she moaned obscenely. “Holy fuck,” She hissed, her fingers still not working as she savored the sensation. Edelgard considered only a moment before she tried to push her tongue inside. Dorothea’s fingers flew over her clit as she made several yipping gasps and then her entire body began to tremble as she squealed, her back arching as Edelgard tried to force her tongue inside of her friend’s ass. She achieved very little, but Dorothea’s noises and trembling continued for several seconds until she fell to her knees hard enough to look painful, groaning as she turned to Edelgard, looking absolutely drained before she saw Edelgard touching herself. She frowned, grabbing her wrist. Edelgard was about to protest but then Dorothea leaned in and despite how slowly she moved, her mouth closed around Edelgard’s clit and a combination of sucking and licking sent her over the edge, making her mimic Dorothea’s squealing as she came hard over her friend’s tongue. Dorothea didn’t stop and when Edelgard tried to push her away, she continued licking and Edelgard’s hypersensitive clit throbbed as she squealed, trying to scramble away but Dorothea seemed to regain her strength she pinned her hips in place with her hands, forcing Edelgard to endure the torture on her abused clit. The near-pain and unbearable pleasure warred inside of her, making obscene, begging noises come out of her mouth until finally her back arched and she came in her friend’s mouth all over again, her hips bucking, her thighs trembling as the orgasm racked her body. Finally it ended and she was terrified Dorothea would continue, but instead she only took one more lick and pulled away, sitting back on her ass with her back against the wall as Edelgard collapsed on the floor, pulling herself in the fetal position.

A knocking came from the wall of the apartment adjoining theirs and Edelgard sat up, shocked and terrified. Dorothea gently rested a hand on her thigh, shaking her head. The knocking stopped and Edelgard groaned.

“Do you think…” She began and Dorothea pulled her into an embrace, laughing softly.

“Maybe next time you eat my ass we put music on first.” She said and Edelgard blushed. “How was the omelette, by the way?” Edelgard groaned, nuzzling her face into Dorothea’s chest and realizing that there was now nothing between her and her friend’s breasts. Her lips found a nipple and she sucked on a whim, earning a low moan from Dorothea. “Keep that up and I’m going to teach you to wear a strap.”

“I suspect I’ll learn before long.” Edelgard said, looking up at her friend with a smile. When Dorothea laughed, she flicked her tongue across her nipple, forcing a gasp from her lips.

“Okay,” Dorothea laughed. “Let me teach you how to fuck my brains out.” She rose on shaky feet and reached for Edelgard’s hand. The white-haired woman took it, letting herself be helped to her feet and following after.

Well, whatever came of this it was an excellent way to pass the time during quarantine, she decided.


	3. Laughing it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling like a disappointment, Dorothea comforts Edelgard and they talk through feelings for a long while before Edelgard's lack of pants rekindles their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No significant new kinks this time.

“I’m sorry.” Edelgard said, sitting hard on Dorothea’s bed and looking away from her roommate- friend! Damn it!

“Edie-”

“How do I get this thing off?” Edelgard asked, her fingers hurriedly fumbling with the strap on, her thumb catching in the strap and failing to get it down her hips. “Damn it, how-”

“Edie-” Dorothea touched her and she jumped, causing her roommate to recoil in concern. Edelgard winced.

“Please,” She said, taking a deep breath. “Tell me how to get this thing off.”

“It’s too tight. You have to unthread one of the side straps through the buckles, do it on your right since you’re right-handed.” Edelgard slowly did as Dorothea said, managing to loosen the strap on and get it down her hips before she stood, pulling her underwear on and wishing she at least had shorts to wear. She sat at the edge of the bed, not sure if she wanted Dorothea to speak or never speak to her again. “This happens, honey.”

“Don’t call me that,” Edelgard said and, realizing it sounded more like snapping she frowned. “Not right now.”

“Okay,” Dorothea said calmly, probably more calmly than she deserved. “This is just part of sex. It’s okay to get it wrong.”

“I don’t…” Edelgard bit her lip, exhaled, and tried again. “I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, I don’t get things wrong in front of other people.”

“Well, I’m not other people.” Dorothea said and Edelgard wanted to believe that. It’s true, Dorothea had seen things no one else had, done things to her no one else had, but… she shook her head.

“Until yesterday I thought of you as my roommate.” She said, partially to get it off of her chest, partially to self-sabotage by throwing a barb at Dorothea. “I still keep thinking of you as my roommate.”

“How many friends do you have?” Dorothea asked and Edelgard hesitated. “No, what I mean is, how many friends do you think you have?”

“I…” Edelgard frowned, turning back and finding, with relief, that Dorothea had dressed herself in a matching pajama set. She turned her body back to her…friend. “A couple.”

“Okay,” Dorothea said patiently. “And how did you meet them?”

“We were children together.”

“Say, before the time you realized you wanted to be a big-shot lawyer and started giving everything to it?”

“Dorothea, friends aren’t my priority and I refuse to feel bad about that.”

“No, you’re missing my point.” Dorothea said, again, more patiently than Edelgard felt she frankly deserved. “I know a dozen people at least who would consider themselves your friend. People you run committees with, people who are in study groups with you, people who just see you in the hallway that you’re kind to.”

“But…” Edelgard frowned, confused by the implication. “I haven’t prioritized making friends. I’ve been too busy.”

“Yeah,” Dorothea laughed softly. It could have sounded mocking, but Edelgard didn’t feel it was. “That’s not how friends work. You’re around people, you talk to them, they like you, they care about you, you become their friend. That’s how you were my friend for at least as long as you’ve lived here.” She shrugged. “Okay, maybe a couple months after we moved in together. You were pretty busy.”

“I’m always busy.” Edelgard said. “I…Oh no, does that make me a bad friend?”

“I think,” Dorothea said tactfully. “That everyone knows what to expect from you and factors that into their friendship with you.”

“But,” Edelgard reassessed the last few years of her life with horror. “I have been giving a poor bargain! Dorothea! How do I make it up to you all?”

“Well,” Dorothea laughed like sunlight, joy dancing across her face. “I have to say, for me you already have gone a very long way. But for the others, just do things to show them you care. It won’t take much. Whenever you find time.”

“I’ll make time!” Edelgard said. “As soon as we’re out of quarantine I’ll make it up to them like I’m making it up to you.”

“Oh?” Dorothea raised an eyebrow, making Edelgard’s face burn. “Well, I look forward to the stories you’ll tell me.”

“I…” Edelgard stammered.

“I’m kidding.”

“Yes, but.” She frowned. “I messed it up. Things were going so well and I…”

“Are you ready to come here?” Dorothea asked, patting the spot next to her. Edelgard pressed her lips together, but nodded as she scooted to the spot indicated. Dorothea held out a hand and Edelgard took it, grasping the soft warmth and letting it ground her. “This genuinely happens all the time. Two people can enjoy each other’s company, be interested physically, have chemistry, and still have something go wrong. That’s sex, Edie. Laughing it off is a hard skill to learn, harder, I’ll bet, for someone who hates making mistakes. But it’s natural and just another part to master.” She squeezed Edelgard’s fingers. “If you want to try again sometime, I’m sure it’ll go better and if it doesn’t that’s okay too. I’m willing to try as many times as you like.”

“Thank you.” Edelgard said. “I just don’t understand what went wrong. Things were fine in the kitchen. I can barely believe some of the things I did in the kitchen.” She blushed and Dorothea gave her a warm smile.

“You were very good at it.”

“Was I?” Edelgard asked, suddenly hungry for the validation. Dorothea nodded.

“I didn’t expect you to…” She gave a soft laugh, blushing. “Oh now you have me getting shy.”

“Was it when I ate your ass?” Edelgard asked and Dorothea squealed.

“Edie!” She said, her mouth hanging open as she grinned. “Who taught you such scandalous things?”

“I’m busy, not dead.” Edelgard said and Dorothea laughed, her cheeks a pretty, rosy hue.

“Yes, when you ate my ass. I didn’t think I was into that but.” Edelgard felt her shiver and she smiled. “But, yes, you were incredible. Sometimes something unexpected throws you off your rhythm and you need to stop. That’s absolutely okay.”

“Dorothea?” Edelgard asked, her heart racing as she realized where she was headed. Her friend nodded to continue. “What are we?” Dorothea’s eyes widened in momentary shock, but she wasn’t thrown for long.

“Well,” She said slowly. “Edie, that’s really up to us and you’re half of us.”

“I’m having trouble with the definition.” Edelgard said, furrowing her brow in thought. “Because I believe a friend with benefits is typically a euphemism, isn’t it? For something casual?”

“Often,” Dorothea nodded. “But I’ve had plenty of genuine friends I’ve slept with.”

“But,” She sighed. “I think you’re beautiful. I like holding your hand and kissing you and these things seem to fall outside the realm of sex.”

“Thank you for your compliments,” Dorothea said and Edelgard blushed as she realized that’s what she had given. “But I think you’re frankly thinking about things a little too rigidly, a little too straight. The truth is, there’s no correct way to have a friend with benefits. There’s no correct way to have a friend, in fact, as we were discussing earlier. I’ve had plenty of friends who, from the outside, might have looked like partners. I’ve stayed the night in a friend’s place entirely platonically, cuddling and keeping each other warm and happy. I’ve had other friends in my mouth within minutes of meeting them and then never once slept with them again, just had a passing, pleasant relationship. I’ve had friends I’ve never been interested in touching and friends who I’m basically always holding hands with. So, I want to reiterate, it’s exactly what you need.”

“And what if I wanted to be more than friends?” Edelgard asked. “I understand there’s overlap, but if we travel down this road and I want a higher title than friend?”

“Well,” Dorothea said. “If we get there we can talk about it. I’m open to discussing it, but I’m also happy being your friend, benefits or no.” She raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Wow, you liked my ass that much?”

“No,” Edelgard said, momentarily too focused to blush. “Well, yes, but I’m just not sure where my feelings will land.”

“Then let them fly.” Dorothea smiled. “Let me meet your needs as they come and give me your feelings openly and honestly and we’ll be okay.” She raised Edelgard’s hand to her lips and kissed her fingers. She blushed, her stomach doing a flip. “I do have one request.”

“Of course,” Edelgard said, suddenly serious.

“If you’re interested in sleeping in my bed tonight, either grab a pair of my pants to wear or let me take care of myself, I’m still desperately horny and your legs are…” She squeezed her fingers and Edelgard was certain it was an involuntary response.

“Oh,” Edelgard glanced down and uncrossed her long legs, laying them gently over Dorothea’s knees. “These legs?” Dorothea took a sharp intake of breath and Edelgard grinned. “Oh it’s fun being on the other side.”

“Edie, you’re the devil.”

“Can the devil make up for earlier?” Edelgard asked and Dorothea nodded.

“If the devil stops teasing me, she can.”

“Strip for me.” Edelgard said and Dorothea raised an eyebrow before standing, gently letting Edelgard’s legs slide off of her lap as she moved her hips to the beat of a silent song. Edelgard watched as her friend gyrated and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her heavy, soft breasts that hung prettily while she hooked her thumbs in her pants, doing a little rotating hip movement before looking away from Edelgard and pulling her pants down her hips, exposing her ass. Edelgard took the opportunity to throw her shirt off while staring and she managed to get her own panties off just in time for Dorothea to turn around.

“I thought I was supposed to be enticing you!” Dorothea said and Edelgard watched Dorothea’s eyes trace over her calves and up her knees. When they got to her thighs, she spread her legs and Dorothea moaned. “You have the prettiest pussy.”

“I thought about shaving,” Edelgard said, running her fingers over her tuft of white hair she only trimmed and Dorothea shook her head.

“It’s so perfect like that. Do what you want with your body! But-”

“I’ll keep it for you.” Edelgard said and Dorothea moaned.

“Can I eat you out?” Dorothea asked and Edelgard laughed, feeling suddenly comfortable and sexy in a way she hadn’t since they had started this. No, more than that. It might be the first time in her life she felt so… enticing.

“Maybe later,” She said. “How about you get on all fours so I can eat your ass?” Dorothea moaned, shivering visibly as she nodded, doing just that. As Edelgard watched her friend fulfill her command she suddenly understood what it might feel like to be Dorothea, to be in control. It was the sort of thing she could get drunk on. She crawled forward and pressed a kiss to Dorothea’s left cheek, making her friend shiver. She moaned as Edelgard dragged her tongue up her right cheek, ending in a soft bite.

“Ooh!” Dorothea shook her ass. “Edie, where did you learn that?”

“I heard our neighbors talking about you once.” Edelgard admitted. “One of them said they wanted to do that.”

“Well,” Dorothea laughed. “You’re more my typ- ah!” She shouted as Edelgard shoved her tongue between her cheeks and licked her hole without warning. She moaned a muffled moan and Edelgard supposed it was her face in the pillow. Her thighs trembled. “Edie, fuck.” She hissed as Edelgard smiled against her friend’s ass, her tongue swiping back and forth across her hole, which tensed under her tongue. “Edie, I’m embarrasingly close. Do you want to see me cum embarrassingly hard?”

“Absolutely.” Edelgard said and Dorothea gave a breathy laugh. “Hand me that strap from the floor?” Edelgard gave her a parting lick and crawled to the edge of the bed, reaching down, grabbing it and giving it to Dorothea who propped herself up on one elbow and rapidly detached the green dildo, handing it over.

“With your tongue and that I’m going to need to bite this pillow.”

“Which hole do you want this in?” Edie asked, blushing at the question she just asked. Dorothea laughed.

“That question almost made me cum. Put that in my pussy, please.”

“It’s so big.” Edelgard said. “I thought that earlier, I just was freaking out.”

“Yeah,” Dorothea moaned, swaying her ass. “Edie, please, you’re overestimating my control.”

“Say please again.” Edelgard said, grasping the toy and sliding it up and down Dorothea’s pussy, gathering juices easily.

“Please!” Dorothea said in a pretty, desperate gasp that made Edelgard force the toy in. She had only intended to enter an inch, but Dorothea was so slick it got halfway before it stopped. Her friend moaned and Edelgard returned her tongue to her ass, realizing how dire her state was. She pushed her tongue hard against her hole until she was able to get the tip in, her hand working the toy into Dorothea, stretching her easily and filling her as Dorothea’s muffled moans filled the room. It was no time at all before Dorothea’s holes started to clench, milking the toy as if it were a cock, squeezing around Edelgard’s tongue in a way that made it difficult to stay inside, though she kept licking and trying while she pumped Edelgard’s pussy, watching her friend’s body convulse and jerk, her hips bucking, her thighs trembling, muffled screams echoing through the room until finally she collapsed, her hips still vaguely convulsing. Edelgard gently massaged her friend’s thigh, enjoying watching when her hips jerked hard enough to make her ass jiggle. After a long moment, Dorothea caught her breath and turned over. Edelgard pulled the toy free and left it at the foot of the bed, surprised when Dorothea opened her arms and flicked her wrists towards herself in a, “come here” gesture.

She crawled over and let herself be pulled into an embrace, Dorothea burying her face in her neck.

“Sorry,” Dorothea said, her voice gentle. “That’s the hardest I’ve cum in…” She shook her head. “I don’t know. I need to hold something.”

“That’s okay,” Edelgard said, draping an arm around her friend’s soft stomach. “I’m something.”

“You sure are.” Dorothea said and Edelgard blushed.

“Dorothea?” Edelgard asked after a long moment.

“Mhm?” Dorothea asked, sounding like she might drift off at any moment. Edelgard decided that was alright. If she had to sleep like this, well. It might be preferable to sleeping alone.

“When you sleep with people who have penises, how much do they enjoy the way you squeeze them when you cum?” Dorothea gave a soft laugh.

“It’s fairly popular as far as bodily traits go.” Dorothea admitted.

“I’d like to see it.” Edelgard asked and Dorothea smiled against her skin.

“You continue to surprise me, Edie.” Edelgard wanted to stress that she had meant academically, not in person and not necessarily watch Dorothea’s pussy milk someone, but her friend made a soft, pleasant noise and she realized she had fallen asleep. Well. There would be time to clarify tomorrow. For now, she closed her eyes and let herself be lulled to sleep in the warm embrace of her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had fun, say so! It's what's keeping me going, honestly. Thanks to everyone who's been so supportive and nice!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something new for awhile now, but couldn't find the drive. Figures when the drive comes back I drop 4,000 words in a night. 
> 
> If you liked this, do like and comment! I need the sweet, sweet dopamine hits and they make me wanna come back and keep going with this. I figure I could make a few more chapters of Edelgard exploring her sexuality if people are interested, so let me know!


End file.
